


Back in Chicago

by AsherMirs



Category: Hallmark - Fandom, Love on Safari
Genre: F/M, Porn, Spreadsheet Guy gets fucked, hallmark, i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherMirs/pseuds/AsherMirs
Summary: After leaving the wildlife reserve in South Africa alone, Brad Wilson tries to pick himself back up and start to move on.
Relationships: Brad Wilson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Back in Chicago

A lot just happened in Brad Wilson’s life. Within the past few days the Chicago accountant lost the woman he wanted to marry to a safari she inherited and a man who worked there. How was he supposed to know his plan to propose to her for her birthday would backfire? He fussed over that “birthday surprise” so many times! It’s like she never listened or understood how important it was to him. He traveled all the way to South Africa for her and received nothing but intense feelings of jealousy over a man he was sure the love of his life was falling for. Yes, he made some mistakes, he’ll admit going behind her back to further ensure a deal to sell the safari wasn’t right, but he wasn’t the only one who did the wrong throughout that week. Him and Kira had talked about what they wanted before, they both agreed to the same things. They talked of a stable life with their stable jobs, having kids, buying a nice house, the typical American Dream. Suddenly, his stable and dependable partner wanted to do something crazy, to keep that safari? Wouldn’t that mean staying in South Africa? She never discussed that with him, she also never discussed the other guy. Brad wasn’t meant to be her Spreadsheet Guy, was he? He couldn’t just change his entire life over some wildlife preserve in a foreign country.

On top of that, he was right. The man who worked on the safari stole her heart, safari guy kept popping up in photos on her social media afterwards. He really needed to unfriend her. He was sure those kisses weren’t platonic. He felt the same jealousy he did back in Africa. Kira hardly ever gave him affection like that, even after all the time they spent together. The accountant respected all of her rules, no sleeping in the same bed or room before marriage, no premarital sex obviously, no this, no that... Brad felt like he did so much for her. So here he was, back home in his hollow apartment filled with empty picture frames, photos of their years together discarded in a small trash can. For the few days he had been home, the man sat in the darkness of his bedroom, the TV being the only light and background noise day and night. Tear stained tissues sat beside his bed and half eaten take out filled the garbage can. His heartbreak felt unbearable. Brad wanted nothing more than to drink until he was a numb, now that he didn’t have to worry about his ex’s disdain for alcohol, he figured maybe he deserved a night at the bar. Finding the will to care for himself, he cleaned up, showered, and put on some nice clothes and left to go forget the entire night.

There was a bar not too far from his apartment, perks of living in a city rather than on a safari were the aspects of civilization. He immediately made his way towards the bar and started drowning himself in everything he used to love drinking. As he drank, his eyes wandered around the crowded bar. The place was filled with loud music, brightly colored lights, people dancing, others just enjoying their drinks at the tables… As well as plenty of women. Brad watched as they entered the bar, as others left, he watched the ones who sat and the ones who danced around. He became aware of his loneliness again, knowing when he went home there would be no one to send a goodnight or good morning message to, to visit while they worked, or even someone to give him one of those rare pecks on the cheek. He thought about how much he craved someone to cuddle with, someone to fall asleep in his arms. Perhaps he could satisfy some of that craving and get some “relief” too? He kept watching for a woman he could see himself with for the night.

What kind of girl was he even looking for? It had been so long since he was dating around it’s like he forgot about anyone who wasn’t Kira. He turned his attention back to his drink about to give up on the thought but noticed someone sitting beside him who wasn’t before. The woman looked towards him, Brad hoped she might be interested. He received his answer.

“Hey,” she said looking into his eyes. He smiled shyly and blushed, she was pretty as could be. 

“H-hi,” he replied, “I’m Brad.” 

“So what brings you here, Brad?” She asked, “I’ve never seen you before.” He thought for a moment, deciding how much information would be too much. She didn’t need to know the whole story anyway.

“I’m newly single, looking to have a bit of fun and forget about what happened, what about you?”

“My friends love coming here on Saturdays, except I’ve been left alone tonight. Lucky them, they both found someone to go home with.”

“Sorry to hear that, I could keep you company for the night, if you’d like.” She placed a hand on his arm.

“How kind of you, that sounds wonderful!” He tried to relax a bit, the little bit of attention she gave him felt overwhelming.

“How about a drink? I can’t just let a lady sit there with an empty glass while mine is full.” She accepted his request, just something light for her. They sat together and talked a bit about themselves. He spoke about his position as an accountant, his love for the city, a few vague wants and desires, and listened as she spoke about hers. It was a pleasant surprise that they were agreeing to much of the same things. He enjoyed having a conversation with a woman so interesting, so exciting. Before the two of them knew it, a few hours had gone by.

"And yes, I do have a spreadsheet for that!” He chuckled. She smiled and moved closer to him.

“Why don’t we talk somewhere else?” She suggested, “A nice little hotel room sounds nice.” 

“A hotel room? Shouldn’t a gentleman take a lady out on a date first?” he joked.

“If you insist, you can take me to see Phantom of the Opera afterwards!” She teased. They had a laugh, paid the bill, and went off to find that nice little hotel room. 

Brad knew just the spot, a charming little hotel he’d often recommend to people traveling to Chicago for business within the company he worked for. He opened the door for the woman and followed her inside. She was all over him as soon as the door closed. Brad was pushed against the door, lips at his throat, small hands quickly unbuttoning his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a small moan, his knees feeling weak. It had been so long since someone treated him like this. Her attention was thrilling, finally he would be getting some satisfaction after years without a woman’s touch. She finished unbuttoning his shirt, leaving his chest exposed. She ran her fingers through the dark hair and trailed down to his pants, working on his belt. Brad let himself close his eyes, his head lay against the wall as she started to rub him through his undone pants. His excitement was evident, the large bulge between his legs twitched, he was clearly happy with the sensation. He composed himself and tried to return the favor, undressing the woman he had been getting to know so well over the course of the night. He didn’t take his time, the accountant favored getting her naked as soon as possible, throwing her on the plush bed and seeing what happened next. Stripped down to their underwear, he slowly took off her bra and laid her down. Brad made himself comfortable on top of her with lips interlocked, plenty of groping, and heavy breathing. 

Eventually he kissed his way down her body, large hands sliding her panties off and spreading her thighs. He resumed kissing, gently sucking and licking the flesh between her legs. He reveled in the noises she made, he missed being able to make a girl moan and feel good. It was very encouraging, all he wanted was to hear more from her. A thick finger found her entrance and felt just how wet she was getting. His tongue was more than happy to continue its work on her clitoris. His index finger explored her further. Brad raised his eyebrows and looked up at the woman whose hand was tangled in his hair. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. He made a beckoning motion with his finger and searched for her most sensitive spot. The man knew he found it when she gasped and her hand tugged at his hair harder. Everything about her body was arousing, the way she sounded and the way she moved against him. He wanted to whine when he realized just how needy he was becoming.

“Come here,” she whispered. He lifted himself up while sucking the finger that had been inside her. She tugged him downward into a kiss and pulled down his boxers, freeing his erection. She wrapped her legs around him.

“Please,” her nails scratched down his back. Brad obliged, pushing himself in slowly. The feeling was profound, he felt like he was a virgin again and he knew he wouldn’t last very long. He was sure he was beet red by now, his breathing hitched. He started at a deliberate pace. His hand gently circled her clit, just about matching his rhythm. She hummed and enjoyed the pleasure. He watched her, she looked directly into his lust filled green eyes. The woman took his hand and sucked on his fingers. The accountant couldn’t contain himself, despite being the one on top, he was already a desperate, whimpering mess. The woman underneath him didn’t seem to mind, she loved listening to and watching him. After his fingers left her mouth, she wasn’t exactly quite either, he wondered if anyone could hear them. The thought quickly left his mind as her nails dug deep into his back and she nibbled at his neck. He pushed as deep as he could, becoming more aggressive and erratic. Brad felt closer and closer with each thrust.

“Oh my god, Brad… Brad, I’m so close,” the sound of his name was delightful. Hearing that was all it took for him to spill. He bucked his hips and kissed her deeply, still working her clit to make sure she went over the edge with him. Muffled moans and the feel of her contractions made him shiver. They stilled for a moment before settling down, he laid beside her. The two sat in the messy bed, both panting and satisfied. Brad felt a hand on his head. She began to play with his fluffy brown hair and he absolutely loved it. 

“I really needed that, thank you,” Brad said with a sleepy smile. He snuggled up close, nuzzling into her neck and holding her even closer. She planted a soft kiss on his forehead before she spoke.

“So, tell me more about your spreadsheets.”


End file.
